The Dark Knights of Justice
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: The formidable rebel team of Harry, Ron and Hermione have been split. Now the split Dark Knights of Justice have to fight to get back together as well as to contend with Voldemort and his new muggle partner. Please read and review! Chapter 5 now up.
1. Dark Times

(A/N Well, I'm back again, once more filling the world with the trash that some how seems to find it's way into my mind. Mind? I guess it's there somewhere. Please be kind to a person who loves to write and review, even flames. It really makes no difference, because I don't get reviews or flames. Nobody cares. But, if there is the chance that somebody does like my story, please review, I want to know if I should continue or just stop. I seem to be wasting my time writing I think. I've started four fanfics and only one was reviewed, not because the person wanted to, but as a favor to me. So for those of you who are still with me, on with the story!)  
  
Harry Potter and co. are trademarks of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling.  
  
~@~  
  
The scene takes place in a destroyed city. In it's past it had been a center of trade and a place always bustling with tourists. It was a picturesque place, a place of romance and happiness. But, that was all in the past, these things being nothing but mere memories. Now, the city lay in ruins, many buildings destroyed, some still standing, but they're only hollow shells of their former glory. Yet, even in an area filled with such destruction people managed to live here. The weather was wretched this time of year. Rain fell down to the earth in torrents. An eerie breeze, cold and sharp as jagged ice blew through the air. Lightning forked across the sky and silhouetted a solitary figure standing in a glassless window of a building. Lightning flashed again and the figure was gone.  
  
The person who had stood in the window was now in the heart of the building. He knew that he shouldn't have been standing at the window, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of the miserable sights that lay beneath him. He went to a corner of the room where a small fire was burning. It gave off little heat, but the comfort and feeling of assurance it provided was priceless. The knelt before it and held out hands covered in tattered gloves. He felt the small amount of warmth from the fire, yet the little bit of heat was just what he needed. Just then a pebble fell just outside of the room and the figure was gone. Another figure, also looking like a man entered the room and went to the fire. An audible sigh was heard and the first figure emerged from the shadows to stand next to the small fire.  
  
"Nobody can hide like you." The second man said in tired sounding voice.  
  
"It's a gift, what can I say?" The first man said.  
  
He sighed and then sat down, while the second man still stood warming himself by the fire. He looked at his companion and sighed. The second man's face was badly scarred and his left eye was white, indicating the blindness he had acquired from a previous injury. So many problems in this world, and every time he thought he had found an answer three more problems would pop up. The first man sighed again.  
  
"Hey, are you worrying again? It'll do you no good, you know that." The second man said grinning at his seated companion.  
  
"Well, it's the only thing that keeps me sane." The seated man retorted smirking.  
  
This time the standing man sighed.  
  
"Oh, now who's worrying?" The seated man said chuckling softly.  
  
"Eh? Oh, yeah, well I can't help it." The standing man said blushing.  
  
The first man laughed a little.  
  
"You know, you're blushing is making your face brighter than your hair." The seated man said, trying to lift the mood.  
  
This only made the other man try and cover his face up. After a few minutes of laughing softly the second man sat down as well. His smile disappeared and his face became graven. His seated companion noted this and his smile disappeared as well.  
  
"Do-do you think that they might still be alive?" The man with the blinded eye asked, looking deeply into the fire.  
  
The tone of his voice was one of apprehension, as if he might not want to know the answer.  
  
"You know they are. I mean, how can they not be? Hermione is a genius and a damn good witch. You know that. She has a good head on her shoulders. And let's not forget Ginny. She's also very good, I'm sure that they're both fine." The first man said patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"You're right Harry. You're bloody right! They are good, I mean, how many times did they save our lives? If they can survive us, then I'm sure they can survive anything in this world!" The half blind man said smiling, hope returning to his voice.  
  
"There you go Ron, we're not about to become widowers just yet." Harry said looking at the ring on his dirty hand.  
  
Both men missed their wives and being separated from them was pure torture. Harry took his ring off, noted the white area on his finger where the ring was, and he started to clean it on his clothes. Once he was finished the ring sparkled. Harry placed it back on his finger and stood up stretching his weary limbs. Ron yawned and this caused Harry to yawn as well.  
  
"You bloody bugger! You know I hate it when you make me yawn!" Harry said smiling and tried to hit Ron on the arm.  
  
"Oh, so I suppose it's my fault then? Am I not allowed to yawn now?" Ron asked sarcastically, easily dodging Harry's blow.  
  
Both friends started laughing and stopped when a scream pierced the night's air. It was a woman's scream. It made both men shiver.  
  
"That did not sound good." Harry said.  
  
"Back into action I suppose, shall we go?" Ron said getting up and quickly stretching.  
  
But Harry wasn't there any more. Ron looked around and scowled.  
  
"I hate it when he does that." Ron muttered and darted out of the building.  
  
(scene change)  
  
In the midst of some rubble in the broken city a young girl ran. Tears streamed down her soot-covered face and wild laughter could be heard behind her. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she didn't know just how long she would be able to run at this pace.  
  
"Hey, I think she's getting tired guys!" Came a deep voice from behind her.  
  
"Looks like we'll get to have our fun!" Another voice, more squeaky piped up, also from behind her.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried softly and ran harder.  
  
The girl made a costly mistake, because she didn't see a loose piece of rubble lying on the ground and tripped over it. A sickening snapping sound was heard and she cried out in more pain. She lay sobbing into her arms, a small trickle of blood ran down her face from a small cut on her forehead. However, her right leg lay at an awkward angle, indicating the break. She couldn't go on now, and those creeps behind her would have their way with her. She cried harder, and heard the footsteps approach from behind her.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like our prey has hurt herself. Just makes things easier for us." The man with the gruff voice said.  
  
"I've got dibs on her firs.UGH!" The man with squeaky voice said and then fell back.  
  
He didn't get up.  
  
"What the hell?" The man with the deep voice roared.  
  
Some other thugs ran to the fallen man and felt for the lifeline. One of them looked at the man with the gruff voice and shook his head.  
  
"Weasel! NOOO!" The man with the deep voice roared.  
  
Lightning flashed again and struck a nearby fallen lamppost. The area illuminated as a large fire started up. Everybody could now clearly see the small red dot in between the fallen man's eyes. Blood was freely pouring out from it.  
  
"Isn't it a shame when that happens?" came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who-who's there! Show yerself punk!" the big man yelled.  
  
A figure in a trench coat stepped out of his hiding place with a gun in his hand. A silencer was attached to the end. A small wisp of smoke rose from the end.  
  
"Oh, a tough guy eh?" The big man said and drew his own gun, as did all of his men.  
  
Horrible smiles flashed in the dim light and Harry could see that he was facing a gang. Normally he didn't like to fight so many people at once, but the crying girl before him told him he couldn't just leave her. Looking at the men before him he noted that each one had a Mohawk that was dyed red. The biggest man, the one Harry assumed to be the leader had a purple Mohawk. Harry prepared a shielding spell in his mind and waited for the gangsters to attack him.  
  
"Get 'im boys!" The leader yelled.  
  
The night air was filled with the sound of gunfire and smoke as guns blazed as they fired. They were all trained on Harry. All the gangsters roared with laughter, thinking their opponent dead. They couldn't have been more wrong. Once the smoke had cleared the all gasped at the site before them. Instead of a bloodied and mutilated body lying in a pool of blood, their opponent still stood there. Even scarier was the fact that he had his hand up and all of the bullets had stopped in mid air before him.  
  
"What in the seven hells?!" The leader gasped.  
  
"Fine, e must be a magic user. He can only last so long boys. He is only one person, and we're twenty strong. Les beat him to a pulp!" The leader yelled and all of the gangsters charged forward knives flashing in their hands. Harry gulped. The gangsters were only a few feet from Harry and things looked grim for the girl's savior. But soon four flew back being engulfed in green flames. They ran screaming in all directions as the flames seared their flesh. Harry smiled. Four more green orbs flew from above him and hit four more gangsters, engulfing them in flames as well.  
  
"What the hell?" The leader asked in pure shock.  
  
Harry didn't miss this and leveled the leader with a kick to the abdomen and then he shot him in the stomach. The leader lurched forward and grabbed his stomach. He made a gurgling sound and then fell silent. Harry turned away from the leader in disgust and saw that the remaining gangsters, those that hadn't yet been engulfed in fire were running for their lives. Finally Ron appeared from his hiding place looked absolutely exhausted. His face was covered in perspiration and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Took your time you lousy lout." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Wha- of all the nerve!" Ron said sputtering.  
  
"Pretty impressive magic there Ron, those were some big spells." Harry said nodding with approval.  
  
"Yeah, well, they take it out of me. If you'd given me a chance to catch up with you things could've been smoother." Ron scolded Harry.  
  
"But things went perfectly." Harry said acting innocent avoiding eye contact with his angry friend.  
  
"But something could've gone wrong!" Ron said, almost shouting.  
  
"They didn't. You're starting to sound like your wife you know." Harry said chuckling.  
  
Ron fell silent and both men walked to the sniffling girl. Harry bent down and spoke gently to her.  
  
"It's okay now, they're gone. You're safe now. We won't hurt you." Harry said in a soothing voice.  
  
"She's in bad shape Harry. I know our resources are limited, but she sure could use a potion of healing I think." Ron said looking the battered girl up and down.  
  
"Yes, she wouldn't last a minute out there in this condition." Harry said looking and wincing at the way her broken leg lay.  
  
Ron took out a small blue vial and gave it to Harry. The little girl looked at her two rescuers with fear in her eyes, though she'd stopped crying.  
  
"Now, first off, I am Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. Who might you be little one?" Harry said introducing himself and Ron.  
  
The girls fear immediately left her eyes and a look of hope was replaced in them.  
  
"My-my name is Lauren. Wow, are you two really the Dark Knights of Justice?" Lauren asked smiling now, despite the obvious pain she was in.  
  
Ron and Harry blushed. Over the past few years they had been fighting Voldemort and his muggle partner tooth and nail. They had quickly become popular among the oppressed and they were thus termed the Dark Knights of Justice. It was a title that all of them cherished because it was given to them by the people they were trying to protect. That was a title that was never mentioned in front of Voldemort. He hated them, for they were the biggest thorn in his side.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lauren. Yup, you can call us that. But, let us first take care of that le of yours. Here, just drink this, it'll make you feel better." Harry said handing her the small blue vial.  
  
Lauren looked at the blue vial suspiciously, but she in the end she drank it and sighed. Her leg straightened and she gasped from both pain and shock, yet after a few seconds her leg was fixed. The cut on her forehead closed and only a small scar was left.  
  
"Wow, that stuff is great. Thanks! You two are truly as great as my mommy says you are! I can't wait to tell her I met you!" Lauren said with excitement and stood up.  
  
She tested her leg and hopped up and down on it, making sure it truly was fixed. Harry and Ron both smiled.  
  
"Well Lauren, it was really nice to have met you, and we're glad that we were able to help you, but you had better be getting home now." Harry said.  
  
"Where do you live Lauren? It's not safe to travel alone, we'll quickly take you to where you have to be." Ron said thinking of the 'sick' they had just vanquished.  
  
Both Harry and Ron escorted Lauren to another building that appeared abandoned. But she insisted that this was where she stayed.  
  
"Bye Harry, bye Ron! Thanks for everything! I'll be sure to tell my mommy and daddy!" Lauren said as she waved to the retreating backs of her new heroes.  
  
(a little later)  
  
"Do you think she knew what those monsters were going to do to her?" Ron asked Harry as they made their way back to their makeshift home.  
  
"I don't know Ron, I can only hope that she didn't." Harry said.  
  
He always felt sad after a rescue. Because he knew for every one person they rescued, another ten thousand would suffer the same fate or worse. And there was nothing they could do about it. Harry sighed and Ron patted him on the shoulder. He knew how Harry felt and he couldn't blame him.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Well, that's it for my first chapter readers. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post more when I can. But I would really appreciate it if some people would read and review my story. Nobody ever reviews my stories and I'm losing hope in my writing. So, please I ask humbly that you read and review. Pretty please? Hope you enjoy it!  
  
JP 


	2. The Little Girl

A/N I know, I'm writing another chapter already. My life is sad what can I say? Even sadder is the fact that nobody seems to be interested in my stories. No reviews. Oh well, something in me just wants to write, so I'll be torturing you all with more of my useless writings.  
  
Once again, Harry Potter and Co. are trademarks of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling, I don't own any of it.  
  
~@~  
  
(the following scene takes place a month or so before the events in the first chapter)  
  
A land that once was filled with beauty, where children played and sang, where birds and other animals roamed freely was now marred. The sun used to shine freely, touching everything with its rays of warmth. That is what it used to do, because one spot on this once beautiful land seemed to be in constant darkness. Not even the sun's rays could penetrate the darkness. The area of darkness was a very unpleasant place to be in. Nothing was alive, death and decay seemed to be all that was there. In the midst of all of this darkness seemed to be the heart of it all. A dark fortress loomed, reaching high into the sky with it's jagged looking arches and spires. This was the headquarters and home of a creature of the utmost evil. Not only was he feared by the wizarding world, but he was also feared by the muggle world. No barrier or shield could contain it's evil.  
  
Inside of the fortress, in what appeared to be a throne room, a huge creature with red slits for eyes stalked up and down. A sense of awe and fear seemed to permeate from him. He was dressed in red and black robes that billowed behind him as he walked. A small cowering figure was on his hands and knees before the creature, face to the ground. Every time the creature swept past him he would shiver.  
  
"Are you sure?" The creature said in a snakelike voice to the bowed figure.  
  
"I-I am, master." The cowering man said barely able to control his fear.  
  
The creature stopped pacing up and down and stood in front of the kneeling man, towering over him. The kneeling man nearly passed out from the fear that seemed to be enveloping him. The creature looked as if it was about to laugh but then it put one of it's huge hands to its chin and scratched thoughtfully. Its long nails drew blood from it's chin.  
  
"So, what you are telling me is that these pathetic 'Dark Knights of Justice' have been destroyed?" The creature spoke again in its snakelike voice.  
  
"Y-yes- er, no, that is to say.." The man stuttered.  
  
"OUT WITH IT!" the creature bellowed, causing the fear filled man to become even more nervous.  
  
"I-I-I-I saw them be blown up master. Nobody could have survived such an attack." The man quickly said still trying to combat his fear.  
  
"And, you went to go and look to see if the bodies were there I presume?" The creature asked in a voice so oily it would make you sick.  
  
"I- no- I, didn't think that.." The man didn't finish his sentence as the creature picked him up by his neck in one movement.  
  
"That's right, you didn't think! INSOLENT WORM!" The creature roared.  
  
The man gagged and coughed as the powerful hand on the creature constricted his throat.  
  
"That would be enough I should be thinking comrade Voldemort." Came a voice with a heavy Russian accent from the back of the room.  
  
Voldemort stood still an evil smile on his face. He slowly released his grip on the choking man and was about to set him down when he pulled the man back to him, holding him only inches from his face.  
  
"You thought that you were going to escape didn't you?" Voldemort said licking his lips.  
  
The man looked shocked and a liquid started to fall from the mans robes forming a puddle under his suspended body. Voldemort looked at the puddle on the floor and shook his head.  
  
"Pathetic." He muttered and lunged forward biting the pain square in the face.  
  
Blood erupted from the sudden attack and was pouring freely from the mans opened face. Voldemort bit deeply and then ripped the man away from him suddenly. Another explosion of blood followed and he sent the man flying across the room where the body started to convulse. Voldemorts face was covered in blood. But the most sickening aspect of this was that in his mouth sat the nose and what seemed to be the cheek of the man he had just bitten. Blood pooled underneath the convulsing body.  
  
"Comrade Voldemort, I enjoy a good torture, or interrogation as the next man. But these, it is, how you say disgusting." The man with the heavy Russian accent spoke.  
  
Voldemort looked at the man with venom in his eyes but he calmed down. This was no ordinary person he was dealing with.  
  
"We aren't working together for our likes or dislikes of our lifestyles are we?" Voldermort said as he spat the nose and flesh to the ground.  
  
"No, but, if you be please be refraining from doing that when I am here Comrade, it would be much liked." The man with the heavy Russian said flashing a toothy grin.  
  
Voldemort laughed hideously before wiping his face with the sleeve of his robe. Voldemort could not help but grow more and more fond of this muggle that was now his partner. This muggle reminded him much of himself when he was younger. Very ambitious, diabolical and evil to the core. Everybody that was in the presence of Voldemort was filled with fear, yet this muggle didn't even twitch in his presence. It startled Voldemort. But the man was a genius, in fact he on more than one occasion had the muggle world in arms and filled with fear. His influence was great and his muggle troops greatly aided Voldemorts cause. He had to admit, though he knew that muggles were inferior to wizards and witches, this man, this muggle still killed them just as easily. After all, a magic user can't stop a bullet or knife he is not expecting or seeing.  
  
"My friend can you arrange for some of your men to find out if the Dark Knights of Justice have really been destroyed. I seem to have lost my person at the moment." Voldemort cackled.  
  
(scene change, and back to present time)  
  
Smoke billowed from where a recent attack had just taken place. A young woman covered in dirt and dried blood was trying her best to aid the victims of the latest attack. She sighed as she looked at the destruction all around her. As a muggle she didn't fully understand all of what was happening. All that she knew was that one day peace was abounding the next moment all hell had broken loose.  
  
She was Alice Ryce and she worked in a hospital as a nurse. She was single and still trying to find herself in the world. Her world came tumbling down one day when her home city was attacked and pretty much destroyed. She was one of many survivors who found themselves homeless. But she was a fighter, and she always tried to see the brighter side of things. She was putting her talents to good use as she could help the injured who had been attacked.  
  
Alice thought that it was just another war that had broken out. But she was shocked to hear that the attack was actually by wizards and witches. At first she thought it just a joke, but soon she saw that it was no joke. People that had been injured, burnt and killed by magic were streaming in to the make shift hospital that some of the surviving people had built.  
  
Alice was just busy cleaning the wound of a man who had lost his arm when another attack took place. This time it hit the make shift hospital. Everything was destroyed, the last thing Alice saw was a pink light and then her body falling apart.  
  
(scene change)  
  
Ron stirred from his sleep and stretched. His could feel the stiffness in his limbs and groaned from the pain that was being eased from the stretching. He got up and yawned. He could see the light of the rising sun covering the destroyed city in which they were currently staying. It was strange he thought, that no matter how much devastation and destruction there was in the world, every morning the world would look absolutely beautiful. The pink and orange from the sun reached the window in which he was standing in front of. He yawned again and suddenly a bullet whizzed past his face. He gasped and ducked down out of the way.  
  
"One of these days Ron, you won't be that lucky." Came a stern voice from the next room.  
  
Ron rubbed his sore rump and headed towards where Harry was.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to stand in front of open windows Ron? Ten, twenty? I've lost count. You also know that we're just as helpless as muggles are to bullets if we don't have the proper spells prepared." Harry said as he was busy with a tattered bag. Ron scowled.  
  
"No need for a lecture now Harry. I was just lost in thought." Ron said in his defense, though he knew every word Harry spoke was right.  
  
Harry finished rummaging in the bag and then sat down. He handed Ron a small white package and sighed. Ron did to as he looked at the package.  
  
"Is this all we've got to eat Harry?" Ron asked opening the package to reveal a rather squashed peanut butter sandwich.  
  
"I'm afraid we've only got this and one more each for dinner Ron. We need to get food." Harry said opening his package and taking a bite from his sandwich.  
  
Both young men ate in silence, not really enjoying the food that much because their minds were wondering. Both knew that food was hard to come by in these times, yet they desperately needed it.  
  
They finished their meal and then packed up their things. They had been moving from city to city every few days in an attempt to try and find their lost wives and re-unite the Dark Knights of Justice.  
  
"Right, let's get going Ron, we've a long road ahead of us, and we still need to solve this food problem of ours. Ron?" Harry asked after no response came from Ron.  
  
Harry went through to the next room and saw that Ron was kneeling by the window peering out of it.  
  
"Ron, do you have a death wish or something?" Harry asked getting irritated at the fact that Ron was once again in front of the window after Harry had just lectured him about not standing there.  
  
"Harry, you're not going to believe this, but remember that girl that we saved last night?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her." Harry asked still rather angry.  
  
"Well, she's standing outside where she was attacked Harry. With some guy with her."  
  
Harry was totally caught off guard by this. He went to the window and cautiously looked outside. His mouth fell open. For Ron was right, right there where they had saved the girl, there she stood with another man. She seemed to be talking the man through something.  
  
"Let's go and check them out Ron, this isn't a safe area to be, especially not for her!" Harry said and left without making a sound.  
  
Ron looked for a moment or two longer and then turned to leave as well. He grumbled about the fact that Harry hadn't waited for him again.  
  
Harry was the first to reach the pair and the girl quickly broke out with a smile as she saw Harry.  
  
"There! That's him daddy! I told you I wasn't lying!" Lauren called excitedly to the man that she called her dad.  
  
Harry blushed a little as the girl embraced him in a hug. Then the man approached him, extending his hand.  
  
"Hello there sir. Me girl was just telling me about how you saved her life. She has a rather vivid imagination, and when she told us that she had been saved by heroes such as yourself." The man fell silent as Harry shook his hand.  
  
Harry blushed and then Ron arrived. The man also emphatically shook his hand, although Ron seemed to be totally in the dark.  
  
"If there is anything, anything at all, to the people that saved my daughters life, I'd gladly pay it." The man said as Ron's face showed signs of making sense of what was going on.  
  
Harry's face perked up and he knew exactly what to ask for.  
  
"I know it may seem like much, but we ask if you could please give us some food. You see we're leaving and need supplies."  
  
The man thought for a moment and then sort of smiled.  
  
"Well good sirs, I could help you out, but we don't have much food. I could spare some, though it really isn't much." The man said sadly.  
  
"Anything would be gladly accepted." Ron said.  
  
"I'd be glad to help you good people. Come with me, and I'll give you what I can." The man said and motioned them to follow him.  
  
"Well, at least we'll have some food for a little while." Harry said as he and Ron followed the man with a beaming Lauren chattering by them.  
  
~@~  
  
Well, there we go, I've done another chapter. I know it's not good, but I like writing. I hope people enjoyed the muggles viewpoint of things that are happening. If anybody does bother to waste their time by reviewing my chapter, let's see if you can guess who the muggle partner of Voldemort is. Oh well, I hope I didn't bore you too much. I'll write my next chapter when I can. It'll probably be up by next week or so. Once again, I ask for any reviews, even flames. Yeah, I know, more of my sad life showing through.  
  
JP 


	3. A New Enemy

Hey, I'm back once more. And still no reviews, (. Se la vi. Maybe my stories need more in them? I'll try then. Right, I'm going to write another chapter. I suspect Fanfiction.net isn't posting my stories, but I'll try to get them posted.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a trademark of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling.  
  
~@~  
  
Rain was falling down to the dead ground. This normally life giving source would be just what the ground needed, yet it seemed to have no effect. No life of any kind anywhere. Lightning flashed in the sky, as it was so common to do it this barren area. Again the scene is at the Dark Fortress. Inside of the fortress in one of the side chambers were two figures. One was pacing up down and the other sat in a chair, calmly watching it's pacing counter part. The room was not very large and rather square in shape. The walls were empty barring one portrait of a mutilated body. The seated individual managed to suppress a shiver every time his eyes wandered over to the picture. A fireplace was also in the room, but no fire burned. In fact, no fire had burned in that fireplace for years.  
  
"Comrade Voldemort, I ask of you to stop this up and down walking. The situ- situ, the problem is not bad." The seated figure said struggling over some of his English.  
  
"Oh?" The pacing figure said and stopped.  
  
"And just how do you figure that?" Voldemort said in an oily voice, now looking at the seated figure with narrowed slits for eyes.  
  
"I have sent my own son to find out about these pests, and to deal with them. He will not fail." The seated man said with confidence in his voice.  
  
"I hope so, for his sake, or he will die a most painful death." Voldemort said.  
  
"Oh, I know, but it will not be you who kills him Comrade. Nobody fails me, not even my son." The seated man said flashing a toothy grin and chuckled menacingly.  
  
Voldemort found a smile creeping over his face. The more he got to know this muggle the more he found himself liking him. It was so rare and unusual to find somebody as ruthless as himself, and they didn't even have any magical powers.  
  
~@~  
  
A groan echoed through the air. The sun had just risen after what had been a truly eventful night. Another groan. There was a solitary twitter from some lone bird that somehow survived in the poor conditions of the city. Another groan. To any observer looking at the ground they would have noticed a lot of blood, most dry, on the ground and the surrounding area. Though some of the blood wasn't dry, not entirely. Bloodied handprints could be seen on some overturned trash cans and the rubbish that had fallen from the trash cans lay in a pool of fresh blood. Another groan. The trash moved and a bloodied hand grasped the side of one of the over turned trash cans and this was followed by yet another groan. A very ill looking man heaved himself up and he groaned again. His face was ashen and he truly looked as though he had been through hell. The man tried to pull himself up, but he fell back down. His left hand was firmly clasped on his abdomen which with some of his movements would sent a trickle of blood seeping through his blood stained fingers.  
  
"Ugh! If- if- if I ever, find.." The man gasped as he still tried to sit up.  
  
"Vell, I see that you have woken up." A voice heavily Russian accented said not to far away.  
  
The fallen man looked around in horror, panic filling him. Would this stranger pose any threat to him? Had he just survived eight hours of what seemed like eternal torment. Was his fight between life and death all in vain?  
  
"Don't worry." The voice said and a man s dressed in a long black over coat stepped into the wounded mans view.  
  
"Who- who are y-you?" The fallen man said clutching holding his innards inside of him in pain.  
  
"Well, I think that you could call me a friend. I could also be your worst enemy. That all depends on you." The man said inhaling on a cigar in his mouth.  
  
The front of the cigar glowed red for a second as the man inhaled and then he exhaled, blowing a thin line of smoke. The bleeding man groaned again.  
  
"Wh-what do ye want?"  
  
The cloaked man puffed on his cigar again and stood for a few moments looking the dying man over. He smiled and put his hand inside of his cloak, bringing out a vial filled with a sky blue liquid. He put it to the fallen mans lips and made him drink it. The effects were instantaneous. The once dying man moaned and suddenly his eyes opened wide. He removed his left hand and looked at his stomach. Where had once been a life-threatening wound was now only a scar.  
  
"I don't know what the hell that stuff you made me drink was, but, well, thanks mate." The man said and stood up.  
  
He towered over the man in the trench coat. He ran his hand through his bloodstained Mohawk and looked at the man before him with interest.  
  
"Well, I must now ask you some questions. First one. Did you fight people who used magic?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah. I'd love to get my own back at em to!"  
  
"How many of them were there?"  
  
"Two, s'far as I could tell. One stopped our bullets and another jumped us by surprise. He blasted a ton o me men to smithereens. But, it was that one with the scar and black hair, ooh, how I'd like te get him!" The big man with the Mohawk said pounding his fist into his hand.  
  
"Black hair and a scar you say? Did this scar happen to look like a lightning bolt?" The man in the trench coat asked with interest.  
  
"Eh? Yeah, now that you mention it, the scar did look like a lightning bolt. An his hair was all over the place, as if he never combed it."  
  
"Really? Well, let us get some things out of the way. My name is Uday, and you are?"  
  
"I am Bane."  
  
"Well met Comrade Bane, because from this day forth you will be serving me." Uday said with a toothy grin.  
  
The smile on Bane's face faded. It quickly returned as he started laughing.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you on about mate?" Then his face became very stern.  
  
"I. SERVE. NOBODY." He said his voice having a deadly edge to it.  
  
What happened next was to quick for Bane to register. Uday had kicked him on the knee felling the large man. The in a quick motion he pulled out a pair of pliers from inside of his trench coat and had Bane's tongue firmly clasped in the metal tool.  
  
"As I was saying Comrade Bane, you are serving me from now on. Try and get away and I will rip your tongue right out of your mouth. Do you understand?" Uday said still smiling.  
  
Bane nodded, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as panic filled him once more.  
  
"Good. Now, as I was saying, you will be serving me from now on, whether you want to or not Comrade Bane. You see, in that potion I gave you, was a poison only I have the antidote for. Serve me well and I will give you the antidote everyday. Choose not to serve me, and, well, let's just say you'll die a slow painful death as your insides start to melt." Uday said laughing hideously.  
  
Bane's face went white as a sheet. He should've realized, even with his own dealings, that in this world nothing was free. He hated the situation he was in now. Never in his life had he taken orders from anybody. Anybody that had tried was now dead. Yet before him stood this little man, and he held all of the cards. Bane had no choice but to become his servant. He didn't want to die, not after all he had been through to try and stay alive thus far. He stopped struggling.  
  
"Ah, I see you've decided to co-operate. A good decision on your part I must say, smart." Uday didn't release his grip on Bane's tongue with the pliers.  
  
"You see I want to track this man, this magic user. And, this will interest you I think Comrade, because, I want to kill him and I want you to help me do that task."  
  
This statement opened Bane's eyes. He didn't want to serve this man, but the task he would be put up to would be just what he wanted to do.  
  
"Ah, I see by your reaction you are interested. Well, his name is Harry Potter and from this day forth it will be our mission to kill him and his friend Ronald Weasley." Uday said, his smile gone and a look of menace in his eyes.  
  
Uday released Bane from the pliers. Bane stood up and touched his tongue with his fingers. Looking at his fingers he saw a small red residue in his spit. He could taste the blood, but the taste of the metal from the pliers was still dominant.  
  
"Yeah, that would suite me." Bane said.  
  
"Right then comrade, I think that we should be going. We need to catch them, they have a head start on us." Uday said and he started to walk down the street.  
  
Bane followed him, his mind full of information, and a plan of revenge. Harry Potter. Now he had a name for the man that almost killed him. Harry Potter was the name of the man that left him to die.  
  
"Something on your mind Comrade Bane?" Uday asked Bane.  
  
"This Harry Potter, he made a big mistake. He left me to die instead of killing me. Now, I'm going alive and kicking. He will live to regret that. I will get him and have my revenge." Bane said clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"All in good time Comrade, all in good time. Now, follow me to the place where I am staying."  
  
The two made their way down the ruined streets and finally entered a broken down building. Only three of buildings walls still stood and its roof was missing. What had appeared as the worst day of his life, now appeared to be a blessing in disguise. Bane had a new lease on life, the hunting down and killing of Harry Potter..  
  
~@~  
  
Back at the Dark Fortress a person was being tortured. A blood-curdling scream ripped through the air. It was sickening. It was almost inhuman. The person that had given off this scream was obviously in the most excruciating kind of pain. Another scream pierced the air. It was a woman's voice. Being held up before Voldemort was a young woman that looked very beaten, she had long flaming red hair.  
  
"So, you're being stubborn are you?" Voldemort said to the young woman before him.  
  
The woman looked defiantly at him. She had numerous cuts, bruises and even a black eye. Blood dribbled from her mouth. Her teeth were red from all of the blood that was freely flowing from her ripped open mouth. She spat on the floor and looked at him without wavering.  
  
"I- I'll never help the likes of you. I'd sooner die!" she said wincing from the pain.  
  
A blow came from out of no-where and struck her in the face.  
  
"Oh, it just might come to that, but I've a far better idea my dear." Voldemort said with a wicked grin.  
  
"I think I have just the thing in mind!" He said and laughed menacingly.  
  
He took his wand out and pointed it at her.  
  
"Imperius!" Voldemort yelled and a green light shot out from his wand and hit the woman squarely in the chest.  
  
The young woman moaned and then slumped forward.  
  
"Behold! My new servant!" Voldemort cried out in triumph.  
  
"This will be one step in many to come, that will lead to the destruction of Harry Potter! Arise my new servant, arise GINNY POTTER! And greet your new master!" Voldemort said laughing out aloud.  
  
Ginny arose, though she tried to fight the curse with her every move. She walked towards Voldemort, and though she tried to fight it, she could not stop the words that came from her mouth.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Well all, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. What did you think of the end? A strange twist I think, adds an entirely extra dimension to the story. Once again, I ask for anybody to please review. I think this chapter might not be all that bad. So, please be kind to me and review. Thanks.  
  
Cheers JP 


	4. Voldemort's Evil

Well, I'll start off by saying that I was over the moon when I found out that I've been added to somebody's favorite author list. A very big thanks to you Psykco! You've made not just my day but my week. Not to mention that not one, but numerous miracles have taken place. I have received reviews! Can you believe it?!?! Erm, right, sorry about that, just really happy. Now, on to the reviewers.  
  
Sherry: Thanks very much for all of the support! I've decided to not give up writing. I'll try to keep you're suggestions in mind.  
  
Aetre: Thanks very much for your review, I'll try my best to improve my writing, punctuation and anything else you've suggested. Thanks very much, you were my first review!   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are all a trademark of Warner Bros. And JK Rowling.  
  
Voldemort's Evil  
  
Arise my new servant, arise GINNY POTTER! And greet your new master!" Voldemort said laughing out aloud.  
  
Ginny arose, though she tried to fight the curse with her every move. She walked towards Voldemort, and though she tried to fight it, she could not stop the words that came from her mouth.  
  
"Yes master." Ginny said getting up and going towards Voldemort.  
  
She then knelt in front of him and lowered her head, letting her long flaming red tresses fall down over her shoulders. Voldemort started to chuckle and then he laughed out loud. The echoes of his laughter emanated throughout the fortress.  
  
"Now, I will use my trump card, that kneels before me." Voldemort said with a sinister smile.  
  
Ginny shivered as she knelt before him, she was trying with all her will to not do what he commanded her to, but he was too powerful. She was helpless. Her mind raced, she thought of her beloved husband Harry. She wanted so much to have him here with her, to hold her, to comfort her and most importantly to protect her. She shuddered once more.  
  
"Now, my dear Ginny Potter. I have a very special task for you." Voldemort said evilly and knelt beside her.  
  
He raised his hand and cupped her chin in his hand. He moved her face upwards so that he could see her eye to eye. Ginny shuddered once more. Though her body obeyed him her eyes revealed nothing other than pure hatred for the monster before her.  
  
"Aw, no why do you loathe me so much Ginny?" Voldemort said sarcastically as he saw the hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Well, that's to bad. I'm sure this task I have for you will really goad you. You see Ginny. I want you to kill Hermione Weasley!"  
  
Ginny's eyes flared and then they were filled with shock. She was revolted at what she said.  
  
"She is as good as dead my master." Her eyes were filled with despair as she fought to try and not do what she had just been ordered to do.  
  
Voldemort laughed out loud once more as he saw the anguish in her eyes. He loved to manipulate people, it filled him with utter pleasure when they hated doing what he forced them to do. He watched Ginny's inner struggle and wondered why she even bothered to fight his control. Many more powerful had tried, and they had all failed.  
  
"Now arise, and set about your task. By whatever means necessary." Voldemort said his menacing grin ever present.  
  
"Yes master, at once. I won't fail." Ginny said as she got up.  
  
She hated what she was being forced to do. Yet, she was as helpless as a newborn baby in the arms of an adult. Having absolutely no control over your circumstances. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. She was happy for a brief moment, knowing that Hermione was still alive, but then what she had been commanded to do dawned on her.  
  
"Forgive me all, for what I am about to do." She thought.  
  
~@~  
  
In an abandoned building far away a lone figure wakes up. A small groan escapes from the figure and it slowly sits up holding it's chest, a distinct look of pain across it's face.  
  
"Oh Hermione, what are you going to do?" She whispers still grimacing in pain.  
  
"Oohh, it hurts so much. I'm sure some ribs are broken." Hermione said still clutching at her chest.  
  
She looked a real mess. Her once luxuriant brown hair was in tangles and covered in dry blood. The little clothing she had was in tatters. She sighed, though even this seemed to bring pain to her. She sat in a small room, traces of a fire could be seen from the wisps of smoke rising from dead ashes. Nothing adorned the walls, other than a few brownish stains. Hermione shifted herself so that she leant against a wall. Another painful sigh escaped from her cracked lips. Then tears started to well up in her eyes. She brought up a very bloodied cloth and gently dabbed her eyes. Every movement seemed to be pure torture for her.  
  
"Oh, what will I do, I can hardly move, my wounds are bad, my food is running out and. and.." She started to sob as both emotional and physical pain over took her.  
  
She sat for a few moments sobbing, letting mainly her emotional pain pour out. A harsh wind started to blow outside and rushed into the broken building. The windows had been broken for many years. Now only windowpanes outlining the holes in the walls showed any sign of windows once being present. The wind made a whistling noise as it rushed into the building. It scattered the grey ashes all over the place and sent a chill through Hermione. She stopped sobbing, but her tears were still flowing freely. She sighed and winced at the pain.  
  
"What happened to my friends? What happened to my husband? Are you alive Ron, Harry, Ginny?" Hermione asked silently as she looked at the blank wall across from her.  
  
She let go of her aching chest and drew her knees painfully up. She leant on it with her chin and carried on staring at the blank wall. Her physical pain was great, her head throbbed from a huge bump and gash on her head, but it was nothing compared the inner turmoil that she was experiencing. Her heart ached as she tried to remember the last few scenes from the attack that had separated the group. She couldn't remember much, she had some flashes of images, but nothing more. She thought back trying to remember as much as she could.  
  
"They took us totally by surprise." She muttered.  
  
(flashback)  
(A/N I hope nobody minds a flashback)  
  
"Hey Ginny! Look here!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ginny turned and was hit in the face with a bucket of ice cold water.  
  
"AHH! Harry! What on earth did you do that for?" She yelled shivering from the cold.  
  
"You looked hot, so I thought I'd cool you down hon, that's all." Harry said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah right, all he wants is OOF!" Ron said as he was elbowed by Hermione in the stomach.  
  
Ron looked at his wife with a grin and put his arm around her, kissing her on her head.  
  
"You thought I was HOT! It's freezing Harry!" Ginny yelled shivering even more from the cold as a chilly breeze picked up.  
  
"Oh, I must have seen wrong, I guess I'll just have to warm you up then!" Harry said still grinning.  
  
He walked forward and grabbed his wife around the waist and held her close to him.  
  
"I hope this will help." Harry said as he pecked his shuddering wife on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Harry." Ginny said as she snuggled against her husband, her cheeks burning red and a smile across her face.  
  
Harry and Ginny, husband and wife, stood together in an embrace, neither seeming to mind the fact that both were getting wet. Ginny snuggles closer to Harry and he kissed her on the cheek again. Ginny giggled and hugged her husband tightly.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched the two lovebirds and Hermione sighed. Ron bent a little and pecked Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione said as she blushed and looked at Ron whose eyes were filled with love and adoration for his wife.  
  
"For just being you my love." Ron said and kissed her again, causing Hermione to start to giggle.  
  
Harry and Ginny were now in a full passionate kiss. Hermione and Ron were just about to start a passionate kiss of their own when Ginny cried out. It was a cry of pain. Hermione and Ron both looked at where their friends were and saw that Ginny was slumped in Harry's arms. Harry looked about him in shock holding Ginny close to him.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione called out.  
  
"She-she ..."  
  
(end of flash back)  
  
Hermione's tears were still flowing and she had a badly bruised hand on her cheek right where Ron had kissed her. She didn't want to think any more on what had happened, it hurt too much. She already recalled more than she had been able to yesterday.  
  
"Are any of you still alive?" Hermione wandered out aloud.  
  
A growl from her stomach informed her that she hadn't eaten in over twenty- four hours. She had passed out from her pain and had rested since. She crawled with much pain to where she had her torn backpack with her food. Her face was a mask of pain; every movement seemed to bring pain to her, from parts all over her body. She pulled out a small battered plastic box and breathed heavily from the exertion the movement had caused her.  
  
"I wonder how much is left, it's been some time since I've eaten." Hermione said rubbing her aching head.  
  
She opened the battered plastic box and sighed as she looked at the contents.  
  
"That really isn't a lot. Well, luckily I'm not to hungry." She said as she had a stabbing pain from her stomach.  
  
She wasn't really hungry, but she knew that she had to eat something. She took out of the of few pieces of dried bread and took a small bite from it. She chewed it for some time and swallowed, not enjoying the bland taste. In fact, it tasted just like cardboard she thought. This thought brought tears to her eyes again.  
  
"That was what Ron always said. Harry said it tasted like the Dursley's cooking, but he never minded." She muttered with a shake of her head.  
  
She marvelled at the fact that she still had tears to shed.  
  
"Ginny, if you're alive, where are you know?" Hermione said putting her meagre meal away.  
  
She hoped that her friends, her loved ones were alright, then she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~@~ (A/N a poor ending to that scene, but I didn't know how to end it, sorry  
all!)  
  
Ginny stood on the outskirts of a recently destroyed area. Her wand was in her hand and her flaming hair blew in the wind. The destruction and devastation that lay before her, the death, the pain, it was all by her doing.  
  
The people that had seen her at first ran to welcome her, but it was a huge mistake. She wanted to tell them to run away, to get back. But she wasn't able to control herself. The first people that met her stopped as she took her wand out of her black robes. That was the last thing that they saw. The once noble and trustworthy Dark Knight of Justice; delivering a spell that would send them all to their doom. Inwardly Ginny cried, but on the outside she killed, destroyed and killed some more.  
  
People that had trusted fell to the ground, never to move again. Her onslaught went on, until most of the area was destroyed. Yet not once did she waver in her actions, not once did she show any sign of emotion. But inside she was dying, the pain was so much. She never once thought that she was capable of such destruction and devastation. She was brought back to reality when she saw a movement ahead of her. She walked towards it and saw that it was a young man that was crawling out from under a toppled wall, both his legs looked broken. She picked him up by his neck with one hand, an unknown power aiding her to do this. The man gasped.  
  
"Have you seen a girl with brown bushy hair around here?" She said in a voice colder than ice.  
  
"I, there was one, I-I.." But the mans eyes glazed over and his body stopped trembling, he was dead.  
  
"Worthless wretch!" Ginny found herself saying, tossing the corpse aside.  
  
"I'll find her, and I'll please my master."  
  
A/N Well all, all being probably only Sherry, but I don't care, a reviewer is a reviewer! Thanks again for your support! Right, I didn't really know how to finish this chapter off. I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger, and I could've, but the fact is that then I would ruin my next few chapters. So a big sorry for such a poor ending to the chapter! For anybody that bothers to read it that is! As I always ask, please review, a few seconds of your time makes my day! (  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


	5. Harry's Anguish

Well, people, more miracles have transpired. It seems I have a regular reviewer! I can hardly believe it, but it is true, just have a look under the reviews! A huge thanks to my reviewer Sherry! I'll keep on writing! I can't promise much for this chapter however, I have some ideas, but I have been having difficulty in putting them down. So, let's hope for the best! Before I continue, I will answer my reviews. Reviews? Ok, my review. Lol. I can hope can't I? (  
  
Sherry:  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. is a trademark of Warner Bros. and JK Rowling. Boy, I'm getting tired of writing that, but it is sadly true.  
  
~@~  
  
Ron and Harry were slowly walking down a slightly crowded street in silence. Harry had been having nightmares as of late and Ron was very worried about his friend. Harry would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. The only word Ron could ever make out was Harry shouting 'no'. Harry had not been sleeping for the last few nights, even though he tried to convince Ron otherwise. But Ron knew that Harry didn't sleep. Ron wanted to help Harry but every time Ron would start on the subject Harry would change the topic and become totally 'deaf' to any of Ron's talks on his nightmares. The lack of sleep was evident on Harry's face; he had huge black rings under his eyes.  
  
Ron shook his head; he knew that the nightmares must be bad because he couldn't remember when last he had seen Harry so shook up. He was brought back to his senses when Harry suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey Harry? Yo, Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked Harry, who didn't reply.  
  
Suddenly Harry ran towards a man not far ahead of them.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron asked in shock and started to follow Harry.  
  
By now Harry had reached the man and grabbed him by the arm swinging him around.  
  
"Please! Sir! Don't hurts me!" The frightened man said falling to his knees and looking up at Harry.  
  
Ron had finally caught up with Harry by now.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else." Harry stammered pulling the man back to his feet.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Harry?" Ron said puffing slightly and looking at Harry with a mixture of anger and worry.  
  
The man that Harry had grabbed quickly ran away. None of the other people in the street even looked up at what had just happened. They knew that you were not to get involved in matters these days. To do so more often than not meant death. Long gone were the days when a person would readily aid another in need.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting Harry?" Ron said looking at Harry sternly.  
  
Harry remained silent and slumped against a nearby wall letting out a great sigh.  
  
"Right, that's it Harry, whether you want to or not you're going to tell me everything. Especially about your nightmares, yes, I know all about you having them and not sleeping. You're worrying me Harry, and if you ever want to have the slightest chance of seeing Ginny again you'll let me help you!" Ron said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry nodded and pushed himself off of the wall.  
  
"There we go, now we'll find a nice quiet place and we can talk." Ron said leading Harry by the arm now.  
  
Soon they were in a quiet alley. Ron stared at Harry for a few minutes before Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it Ron."  
  
"No, this time you will talk about it Harry. This has gone on long enough." Ron said still in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh all right." Harry said sighing again.  
  
"Ron, do you remember Sirius?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron stood dumbstruck for a few seconds, being caught totally off guard by this question.  
  
"Of course I do Harry, why wouldn't I?" Ron finally answered.  
  
"Ron, do you- do you remember that night, when he- when he was killed?" Harry said his voice full of pain and sorrow.  
  
Ron nodded, things finally started to come together for him. So this must have been what has been bothering Harry.  
  
"Ron, every night, I can see him dying over and over again." Harry said his eyes getting a faraway look in them.  
  
Ron only nodded more, he remembered the death of Sirius Black all to well.  
  
"Do you remember that night Ron? It was the night when we were separated from Ginny and Hermione." Harry said his voice getting a faraway sound to it.  
  
~(Flashback)~  
(A/N I think that these flash backs will really come in handy! Lol)  
  
Harry's head was throbbing and his one eye was burning from the blood that dripped into it. Harry was lying flat on his back, a crater where he stood a few moments ago evident. Above him loomed a deatheater that was aiming a wand at his chest. His wand lay a few feet away from him.  
  
"Well, well, well. Harry Potter, this is a great day for me indeed. It's not every day that I can kill all of the Dark Knight's of Justice. My master will be most pleased!" the deatheater said in a slurring voice.  
  
Harry glared at him with his one eye waiting for the final spell to hit him.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ron yelled from out of nowhere startling the figure.  
  
'Ron! You're alive!" Harry managed to say.  
  
A blast of red lightning shot forth from Ron's wand and hit the figure standing over Harry squarely in the chest. But it didn't budge, in fact it fired off a spell that knocked Ron over and encased his legs in ice.  
  
"Now why would you want to prolong this? I mean, I was going to be nice and let you die quickly, but now I think that I will use the decay spell on you lot. Starting with you Potter!" The deatheater said.  
  
Harry's mind raced. He had to find a way out of this situation, but he didn't know how. The decay curse was one of the most torturous ways to die. Slowly but surely your body started to decay from the inside. After hours of excruciating pain the person would then die from lack of one of their vital organs.  
  
"Goodbye Potter, your death is about to make me a very great man, yes indeed!" The figure holding the wand said as he began to chant his spell.  
  
Another scream, but one of rage filled the air. The deatheater looked around with shock in his face as he was knocked over by a figure. His wand gave off a few sputters as the spell fizzled out. The two men were scuffling and fighting with one another. Harry quickly reached for his wand and painfully stood up. There was a strangled cry from the men fighting on the ground and then one stood up and pulled out its wand. Harry saw that it was the man that had tackled the deatheater before he was killed. Green light flashed and the deatheater on the ground stopped moving. Then the other man sank to his knees. Harry ran over to him.  
  
"Hey, thanks very much, are you.." But Harry stopped as he saw the man's face.  
  
"S- Sirius?" Harry stammered.  
  
The man smiled weakly.  
  
"How're you doing Harry?" Sirius said with a wry grin.  
  
"But- how- where- when?" Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner Harry. I wish I could still help you." Sirius said his face contorting in pain.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong." Harry asked seeing his godfather, whom he'd not seen in years, in pain.  
  
Sirius slumped to the ground and Harry gasped as he saw sticking out of Sirius's chest was the wand of the deatheater.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I've never been able to protect you properly. Now, it seems I'm doomed to not be able to protect you again." Sirius said tears starting to well in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius, don't- don't say that." Harry said starting to realize what his beloved godfather was going on about.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry, I- I just never seem to be able to do anything right. Please forgive me." Sirius said the anguish plain in his voice.  
  
"You're going to be just fine Sirius, just hang on." Harry said the tears streaming down his face.  
  
Sirius forced himself to smile, he felt his life force ebbing away, the wand had punctured something major.  
  
"Take care Harry. I'm so so." But Sirius never finished his sentence.  
  
His eyes glazed over and his chest stopped moving, indicating his breathing had stopped. Sirius Black was dead, and Harry let out a scream of anguish as he held the limp body of his godfather in his hands. He screamed as hard as he could; yet nothing helped him feel better. He felt as if his world was crashing all around him. The pain he felt knew no bounds. He had now lost his godfather, the man that had taken care of him once he was acquitted of the crimes he never committed.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Tears flowed down Harry's cheeks now. He could still see Sirius's eyes looking up at him. Begging him for forgiveness, and then all life leaving them. That image haunted him. Often he had wished it was just a bad dream, but he knew with pure sadness in his heart that Sirius was gone. Ron walked next to Harry and hugged his friend. The pain he experienced from Sirius's death was also hurting him, but nowhere as bad as the pain as Harry felt.  
  
"So that's what has been bugging you Harry. I'm so sorry." Ron said patting Harry on the back.  
  
"Why did he have to die Ron? It just isn't fair!" Harry said feeling very sad and frustrated at the same time.  
  
"Harry, if there's one thing we've learnt, it's that life isn't fair." Ron said looking Harry in the eyes.  
  
"But remember, that's where we come in." Ron said smiling.  
  
"You can avenge his death over and over and over. What Sirius did was noble. He wanted to save you Harry."  
  
Harry managed a bit of a smile as he wiped his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, how I hate Voldemort! You know what?" Harry said.  
  
"What mate?' Ron said smiling now that his friend was looking chipper.  
  
"I want to stick my boot so far up his ass that Voldemort will be singing soprano!" Harry said chuckling.  
  
This caused Ron to start laughing. Yup, Harry was definitely feeling better.  
  
"Now that we've gotten this sorted out Harry, I think that you should get some sleep. You really need it." Then Ron frowned.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked seeing the frown on Ron's face.  
  
"You still didn't tell me why you grabbed that guy earlier and scared him witless." Ron stated.  
  
"Oh, that." Harry said going a little red in the face.  
  
"Well?" Ron prompted.  
  
"I, well I thought he looked like Sirius. He really looked like him Ron. And, I was hoping against the truth I know." Harry said letting his shoulders slump.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess it is understandable. Why, if you'd lost any more sleep you'd probably have grabbed me sooner or later." Ron said trying to raise Harry's mood before he became totally depressed.  
  
Harry smirked a little but he looked truly exhausted.  
  
"I think you're right Ron. Some sleep does sound very appealing." Harry said wearily.  
  
Harry was really tired, his brain was screaming at him to sleep. After all, it just isn't healthy to go without sleep for one hundred and sixty eight hours. Harry felt relieved that he had gotten some of the pain off of his chest.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron replied.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said smiling and then yawned.  
  
"Anytime mate." Ron said smiling back.  
  
Harry then stifled his yawn as his eyes popped wide open.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked seeing Harry's change of expression.  
  
Behind Ron stood a person slightly shorter than him. They were busy reaching out for Ron. To Harry in his over exhausted state it seemed as if his best friend was about to be attacked.  
  
"Look out!" Harry yelled and pulled his wand out.  
  
Ron looked at him in pure shock and Harry blasted a spell off that struck the person behind Ron. The body flew against a wall with a sickening thud and Ron whirled around to see it land hard on the ground. Both men rushed over to where the body lay motionless. Ron gasped at the sight of the body.  
  
"Harry, what've you done?" He asked in a low tone.  
  
"Oh no!" Harry moaned as he saw the body.  
  
"Lauren.." Both men said in unison.  
  
A/N Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope any who read this have enjoyed it. Slowly but surely the events that led to the separating of the Dark Knights of Justice are unfolding. If you've read the story, what did you think of Sirius's death? I didn't want to kill him off, but it just kind of happened. Who wants me to write him back in somehow? Oh well, back to my usual statement at the end of every chapter. Please read and review. A few seconds of your time will make my day. It's not so difficult, just click on the review button, and type away! (  
  
Cheers Lost in a World of Pain 


End file.
